World Academy: Romeo and Juliet
by SurpriseIt'sMeowMeow
Summary: World Academy is putting on a production of Romeo & Juliet. With Arthur as the director, Francis' constant presence, and no one meeting Arthur's expectations, what could possibly go wrong? Contains yaoi/boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. (PruCan, AmeBela, LietPol, FrUK, Giripan, AuSwiss, DenNor, SuFin, IceHong/HongIce and a few others)
1. Chapter 1

**Gilbert's P.O.V.**  
It was almost the end of the day. Gilbert was sitting in his last period class, counting down the minutes and seconds until he could run back to his dorm and play video games with Antonio and Francis. Wait, not Francis. He said something about a play. Whatever. Didn't matter to Gil. Plays were boring.

Finally, the glorious moment Gil had been waiting for arrived with a shrill ring. Internally happy dancing, Gil packed up his things at lightning speed and started to make a beeline for the door. Although his brief euphoric adrenaline was quickly washed away by a wave of disappointment brought on by his teacher's voice.

"Mr. Beilschmidt," called the stern voice of Mr. Smith, his science teacher.  
Mr. Smith was usually pretty awesome, but Gil knew from the tone in his voice that he was dead-serious.

"Shit, so close..." Gil cursed to himself before trudging in the direction of his teacher, "Yeah?"

"It has been-" he paused, "brought to my attention that you don't participate in any sports or clubs here at World Academy."

"Yeah, so?" Gil defended.

Mr. Smith sighed, "The board feels you are not taking advantage of the school's resources and opportunities, and has informed me that if you don't take part in something, then you won't be allowed back next semester."

Gilbert stood with his mouth open, simply gawking at what his science teacher had just told him. Won't be allowed back? They couldn't just kick him out because he didn't want to run around doing random interviews like his brother, or join any of the other millions of ridiculous clubs this school had (Seriously, why the hell would they even have a 'Slightly Badass Club' anyways?), could they? If they did Ludwig, Mutti and Vati would lose their shit.

"I presume you want to stay here then?" The Science teacher inquired. Gil only nodded slightly before Mr. Smith continued, "Then I expect to hear how auditions went in a few days."

"A-auditions?" Gilbert sputtered.

"For the school play. They're tonight," he glanced down at his watch, "In fact, they start fairly soon. In about 20 minutes down in the auditorium. And if you plan on coming back to World Academy, then you'll be there."

Gil wanted to protest, but his teacher had spoken with such finality that he figured it would be useless to argue.

He headed out of the classroom, grabbing his bag, "Gott verdamt," he swore inwardly, "Guess I'll have to tell Tonio about my last second change in plans."

Grumbling to himself, Gil pulled out his phone and texted Antonio.

'Hey Toni change of plans. I have to try out for the unawesome school play or they'll kick me out. See you and Franny later if I don't die of the lameness'

Mere minutes later, however, Gil received an excited phone call from a certain Frenchman.

**Matthew's P.O.V.**  
Matthew was sitting in the library, peacefully doing his homework, when the unmistakable, obnoxious voice of his brother cried out his name.

"MAAAAAATIIIIIIEEE~"

He sighed, putting down his pencil and shooting a somewhat annoyed glare to his older twin.

"Hello, Al," Matthew responded, choosing to ignore the fact Alfred had just called him 'Mattie', despite his distinct dislike for the nickname.

"Mattie, put your boring school stuff away, we totally need to audition for the school play!" Al practically shouted, not seeming to notice the fact that Matthew was right there, "C'mon, c'mon hurry up! We neeeeeeed to goooooooooo!" He whined when Matthew was non-responsive.

"Why do you even want to do this? Aren't they doing Romeo and Juliet?" Matthew questioned, having zero desire to actually leave the library.

"Because, it'll be awesome, Mattie!"

"You hated doing Romeo and Juliet in school, why would you do this voluntarily?"

"Stop stalling Mattie! Let's go!"

Matthew sighed heavily. Clearly, he wouldn't win this. Al was too annoying and persistent, "Fine. But first you tell me why you want to audition. You must have a reason if you want to go this badly."

"Maybe I want to get involved?"

"Alfred-"

"Hey!"

"You called me 'Mattie' several times."

"Good point," Al grabbed Matthew's wrist as he shoved Matthew's books into his bag, "Now c'mon, little bro, we don't wanna miss it!"

"I'm not that much younger than you..." Matthew mumbled, now reluctantly accepting his fate of having to audition for the school play.  
Sometimes, Matthew wished he was an only child.

**Antonio's P.O.V.**  
Francis had been regaling to Antonio a tale of how absolutely ridiculous Feliks had looked in gym class when his phone buzzed. Whipping it out of his back pocket, he checked the screen. It was a text from Gil. The next thing Antonio knew, Francis, having abandoned the Feliks story, was standing right behind him, attempting to read the message.

"What is it, mon ami? A saucy text from Lovino?"

"No, Gil says he has to try out for the school play." Antonio replied, oblivious to Francis' comment.

"Vraiment! Oh, c'est absolument parfait!" Francis carried on for a few seconds before snatching his friends' phone and calling Gil, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Gil, mon ami! You're auditioning pour la pièce! So am I! We must go together! Et mon cher Arthur est le directeur! N'est-ce pas incroyable! Oh-"

"Francis, English, please!" Antonio heard Gil shout from the other line.

"Dé- Sorry, Gil. But this is fabulous, non?"

This conversation continued only for a few more seconds, before Francis hung up, casually tossing the phone back to Antonio. Francis continued to gush in French, the words 'fabuleux' and 'parfait' coming up multiple times, before he seemed to remember his friend was still there.

At this miraculous discovery, Antonio could see from Francis' slight smirk he'd had a (potentially evil) idea.

"Antoine, mon ami," Francis imposed, a massive smile crossing his mouth.

"Sí, Francis?" Antonio responded.

"What would you say to auditioning avec Gil et moi?"

"Sounds muy bueno!" Antonio beamed in response, jumping up.

"Well, allons-y!" Francis proclaimed in a sing-song voice.

* * *

**A/N: It's been pointed out to me that I neglected to provide translations. *face palm* I'm quite silly aren't I?**

**'Vraiment! Oh, c'est absolument parfait!' - 'Really! Oh, this is absolutely perfect!'**

**'Mon ami' - 'My friend'**

**'...pour la pièce!' - 'for the play'**

**'Et mon cher Arthur est le directeur! N'est-ce pas incroyable!' - 'And my dear Arthur is the director! Isn't this amazing!'**

**'Dé-' is the beginning of 'Désolé' the French word for 'Sorry'**

**'Fabuleux' - 'Fabulous' **

**'Parfait' - 'Perfect'**

**'Muy bueno' - 'Very Good/Great'**

**'Allons-y!' - 'Let's go!'**

**There should definitely NOT be that much use of other languages in the future. It's just kind of my head-canon that in the Gakuen Universe Francis tends to speak in French when feeling extreme emotion.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, faved and reviewed. Literally made my day. :3**

* * *

**Lukas' P.O.V.**

Lukas looked around the auditorium, fascinated by who was there. Most of the people he wouldn't have pegged to have an interest in Shakespeare. There was Vash Zwingli, - no doubt his younger sister, Lilli had asked him to come - Feliks, Toris and his brothers - they had probably been dragged there by Feliks, much like Lukas had been by Tino and Mathias - as well as many others.

The atmosphere of the large, dimly lit auditorium was loud and obnoxious, with havoc being wrecked in every which way (But else would you expect at this school?). That was, until a certain Arthur Kirkland burst through the double doors and yelled, "Shut the bloody hell up!"

Everything suddenly went silent, save a few sniggers from Kaoru as Yong Soo was shoved to the ground by Yao. Arthur shot Kaoru a death glare, but kept heading for the stage, clearly having minimal interest in the antics that always seemed to surround Yong Soo.

Still radiating annoyance, Arthur climbed the stairs up onto the stage and gave his speech, mostly how everyone had better be serious about this, or he would personally see to their demise, "Hurry on now. Let's get this show on the road."

And with that, Arthur sat down in the fourth row of seats and pulled out his clipboard.

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

"Katyusha Braginski," Arthur spoke into a megaphone, he may not have shown it, but he was actually extremely excited to be directing the school play. He had always loved literature, and thought Shakespeare's works were brilliant. But of course that wasn't a popular opinion amongst his peers, which was why he was dreading the auditions. He simply knew they wouldn't take this seriously.

Upon hearing her name, Katyusha bounded the stage, script in hand. She looked at Arthur, waiting for direction. Arthur smiled. At least one person respected him so far.

"Please read for Juliet from Act 1, Scene 3, starting at line five."

Katyusha smiled, "Okay," She took a deep breath, and cleared her throat, "How now, who calls?"

"Your mother," Arthur prompts

"Madam, I am here. What is your will?" She replied

"We're going to jump ahead to line 57," Kat nods, "'Yea' quoth my husband, 'Fall'st upon thy face? Thou will fall backward when thou comest to age. Will thou not, Jule?' It stinted and said 'ay'"

"And stint thou too, I pray thee, Nurse, I say."

Katyusha continued the dialogue with Arthur to the end of the scene, "Thank you, Katyusha," Kat nodded and Arthur smiled and wrote in his notes.

He continued down the list of names. The first was Ivan, then Natalia (who was - somewhat to Arthur's surprise - a convincing Juliet), but after Antonio finished his audition, he glared at the next name, neatly written in cursive. Damned frog...

Gritting his teeth, Arther called, "Francis,"

Francis snickered, "Francis Who?"

"You're the only one in the whole bloody school!"

"You never know, cher." Francis winked at Arthur.

"Just go up already!" Arthur shouted, having had enough of him already.

Francis practically skipped onto the stage, then looked to Arthur expectantly.

"Same as Ivan and Antonio. Act 2, Scene 2, Romeo's soliloquy,"

Arthur almost laughed when Francis began to speak. Almost.

Because of Francis' accent, most of the Old English words came out sounding strange. But naturally, he also put on a show, complete with overly-dramatic hand-gestures that resembled those of an opera singer, and putting unnecessary emphasis on words.

When he was done, without waiting a second more, he gave a bow, and fled the stage, going to sit with Antonio and Gil.

Arthur shook his head, partially out of annoyance. But mostly, he was amused at what an idiot the Frenchman had made of himself.

After that stunning performance, came Lilli, then Vash, Eduard, Raivis, Toris, and Feliks (who had put up quite a fight, insisting that he should read for Juliet).

Arthur sighed. At least they were about half way through.

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

"Hey," Alfred whispered-shouted to his brother, who was sitting next to him, reading over the part they were supposed to recite, "Mattie~" he poked him in the arm.

Matthew looked over to his twin, his facial expression making it clear he feigned no interest, replied with, "What do you want, Al?"

"No need to be so pissy, Matt, what are you, pms-ing or somethin'?"

Matthew rolled his eyes at Al, "Did you honestly bother me just to say that?"

Al laughed, "No. I'm bored, when do we go up?"

"I don't know, now shut up before Arthur has you killed," he joked, going back to the script.

Al ruffled his brothers' hair, and Matthew simply stifled a laugh and pushed his twin away.

After a tedious, multi-second wait on Al's part, he pulled a pen out of his backpack and started clicking it over and over.

"Alfred, you pain in the arse, quit clicking that bloody pen!"

He sighed and stopped, fully believing that Arthur would actually kill him over something as trivial as a pen.

When the time finally came that he could go, Al flew up to stage, squinting a bit at the stage light in his eyes.

Without waiting, he began, "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks..." After he finished, he went back to his seat next to Matthew, who seemed a bit surprised.

"...Al, that was really good."

"Thanks, bro!"

"Matthew Williams." Arthur called.

Shyly, Matthew shuffled towards the stage. Upon taking front and centre, Alfred could see Matthew's nerves starting to take over. Quickly, he flashed him a thumbs up and a reassuring nod.

At first, Al hadn't even realized Matthew had begun to speak, Matthew, seeming to notice this, cleared his throat and started again. He was still quiet, but now audible, and slowly getting more loud and confident as he progressed. Al smiled at this, that was one of the reasons he wanted to do this. Matthew was always too shy to do things, things he could be really good at.

As soon as Arthur dismissed Matthew from the stage, he scurried back, plopped down next to Alfred.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Hetalia, yes I know, it's surprising. **

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

After three hours of hearing Arthur swear, rip his own hair out, and repeatedly scream his frustrations to the heavens, Kaoru decided to speak up.

"Arthur..."

"What!" He snapped.

"Maybe you should take a break. It's been hours." Kaoru replied cooly.

"Perhaps, but the whole thing is so bloody stressful! And I have to post the final cast list on the bulletin board tomorrow morning!" Arthur returned his focus to his notes and released a chain of cursing so long, it was almost impressive.

Kaoru gave a non-committal grunt then stared down his homework. After a short, very one-sided inner battle, he decided to procrastinate. It was Friday, after all. Not like he had to do it right away.

Another hour of angry utterances and hair pulling later, Arthur abruptly stood from his desk.

"Fuck it," Arthur tossed the page into a file folder, "As good as it's going get."

**Tino's P.O.V.**

Under normal circumstances, on a Saturday morning, Tino would not have been eager to wake up Lukas or Mathias (especially at 8:00am), but these were not normal circumstances. Today, the cast list for Romeo and Juliet was going to be posted, and Tino was absolutely ecstatic.

Heading to the bathroom to get dressed, he hummed to himself, still unsure of how he'd wake them without getting himself killed, yelled at, accidentally slapped (it had happened before), or otherwise bodily injured.

When he exited the bathroom he was greeted by Eduard and Berwald.

"M'rn'n', T'no."

"Morning, Berwald, Eduard," he smiled at them both, "Are we going to get the others now?"

"Why are you so eager to have yourself killed?" Eduard asked sarcastically, "Alright, let's go."

When the three arrived at Mathias and Lukas' dorm, they just stared at the door, as if expecting it to open itself, revealing an already readied Lukas and Mathias.

Finally, Berwald reached forward to turn the knob, the door, as expected, was unlocked. Tentatively, he pushed the door open and the entered the dorm.

Naturally, they were both dead-asleep, Lukas contorted into a position Tino could not imagine being remotely comfortable.

Berwald and Tino seemed to come to a silent agreement to wake up Mathias and Lukas respectively. Without haste, Tino approached Lukas. He gently whispered, "Lukas...Lukas...It's time to get up, we need to-mph" Suddenly Tino was whacked in the face with the Norwegians' pillow.

"Go away," Lukas groaned, sliding the pillow back under his head and rolling over.

"Please, the cast list is being posted-"

"Don't care."

Tino decided to switch tactics, "If you get up, I'll get you coffee."

This made Lukas stir. He rolled back over, eyes still closed, "Okay. Just give me a minute."

Satisfied, Tino checked on Berwald, who was so far unsuccessful.

"G't up."

No response.

"M'thi's, g't up n'w,"

"Ugh." Mathias complained, burying his face in his pillow and covering his ears.

This back-and-forth continued for several minutes, and eventually Tino joined in the impossible mission of getting Mathias up. Stubbornly, he didn't budge, no matter what.

Then, a now changed Lukas spoke up, "Mathias, I'm up, so you should suck it up and get dressed."

"Not getting up."

"Get up or I'll pour cold water on you."

Mathias then made the mistake of ignoring the threat. Seconds later, Lukas went into the bathroom then emerged from the bathroom with a large cup. He sleepily shuffled over to Mathias, cup poised over him.

At first, Tino thought Lukas was going to warn Mathias that he was actually going to soak him.

He was wrong.

The sound of water slapping fabric, as well as Mathias' screaming, filled the room.

"Hell!" He shouted, springing out of bed.

"I told you," Lukas responded plainly.

"I didn't-"

"Shut up and change."

After waking Emil, and (as promised) getting Lukas a coffee, the six walked to the end of the school where the bulletin board was.

To their surprise, there was already a small crowd gathered outside.

"Door's locked; we're waiting for the secretary," Al explained.

Tino nodded and walked close to the door, seeing that the list had infact already been posted.

He looked to his friends, Mathias was leaning against the wall, hair still wet, standing next to him was Lukas, who was sipping on his coffee, staring off, but seeming a little too proud of himself for his method of waking Mathias, neither one of them was speaking. Emil was disinterested in everything around them, and Eduard was with his brothers, leaving Tino in an awkward silence with Berwald.

After a few minutes and several conversation attempts on Tino's part, the unspoken rule of keeping quiet was broken by Feliks, "Like, Toris, when will the secretary person show up!" He asked, much too loudly for those who were still only half-conscious, "I'm _dying_ to know the results!" Feliks carried on melodramatically.

"I-I'm sure she'll be here any minute now, Feliks." Toris replied quietly, clearly uncomfortable with being addressed so loudly.

As if on cue, the secretary marched in at that moment. She briskly came up to the crowd, glared down everyone, and made a shooing hand gesture as if to say, 'Move it, brats!'.

Everyone complied, shuffling out of her, forming a ring around the door.

As she unlocked the double doors and pulled out the key, held up a hand, making it clear that if anyone dared storm the room before she was out of the way, she'd personally decapitate them.

Everyone heeded, but once she entered her office, the crowd had instantly clouded around the list, desperately trying to find their own name.

"Like, what! How could he cast _her_ as Juiet!" Feliks shrieked.

"Aha! Yes, the hero is Romeo!" Alfred hollered, which sparked an argument between him and Natalia.

"No. You cannot be Romeo," Natalia stated.

"Why not?" Al pouted.

"Because I am Juliet," she said, pointing at the page, "and there's no way I could even _pretend_ to love you."

"Aw, c'mon, you know you want to be my Juliet," Alfred teased.

Natalia balled her fists, "The only reason I'd ever want that is if I were on something," she hissed in response before storming away, not giving him the time to respond.

"I'm... Benvolio?" Matthew voiced, obviously perplexed.

"What! I'm not on here! Pourquoi? I was absolutely parfait, non?" Francis exclaimed.

"Never mind that," Gil cut Francis off, "Who the hell is Mercutio?"

Several more people started talking all at once. Some were pleased, some simply accepted the parts they'd been given. But they were drowned out by Feliks and Francis' dramatic protests, as well as Feliciano's inexplicable excitement.

"Like, what the hell! Sampson only appears in one scene!"

"Ve~ It says I'm Friar John! Is that good, Ludwig?"

Tino had been on the side waiting for an opening, when Mathias shoved through the crowd and said, "Get outta the way, I'm checking the list."

Mathias was skimming over the page, searching for their five names.

"...Woah, I'm a prince! Awesome!" He shouted out, then continued down the page, "...Emil, it says you are Tybalt...Berwald: Capulet. Tino-" without warning, Mathias descended into a raucous laughing fit.

"W-what is it?" Tino asks, concerned for what could cause such an extreme reaction.

Between whoops, Mathias managed, "See for... Yourself..." He stepped aside to make room for Tino, clutching his stomach.

Worried, he scanned the page. When he found what Mathias was laughing about, his face went slack and his eyes widened.

At first, he found himself unable to muster words. "W-what," he finally managed, "I-I'm... Lady Capulet?" He finished, feeling his cheeks going red.

* * *

**A/N: ****For the severe lack of pairing related stuff so far, I present to you Lukas waking Mathias up in the most effective (and cruel) way possible. **

**Translation-**

**Pourquoi? - Why?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Neither Hetalia, nor the few lines of Shakespeare used here is mine.**

* * *

**Natalia's P.O.V.**

It seemed to Natalia that the world had decided to see how much it could put her through before she snapped.

Needless to say, she was less than impressed with this decision.

Furiously adjusting her sweater, she mentally ran over the joyous events of the past few days.

To kick the week-end off, she'd been cast as Juliet, which _would_ have been great (in fact it was the role she had been hoping for), however, Alfred was Romeo. Natalia wasn't sure how she was going to deal with him at such close and common intervals. For reasons beyond her, Alfred was dead-set on annoying Natalia whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Now, she was stuck waiting outside of the auditorium for everyone else, including Arthur, to show up.

At that moment, she silently wished that someone - _anyone_ - else would show up.

Natalia's streak as cosmic joke continued - she was being punished for her non-specific wish, she was sure of it - as Alfred showed up, his brother in tow.

Upon seeing Natalia, a wide grin spread across Al's lips, "Hey, Nat. You're here early."

She scowled at him, "Don't call me 'Nat'..." She paused, then narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean, 'early'? I'm here on time. Arthur said to be here at 9:30."

Al shook his head, "No, he said ten. He passed it along yesterday, just after the list was posted, unless you were living under a rock yesterday-"

"The point is," Matthew cut him off, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder, "it's at ten."

Natalia crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, whatever."

The sudden ending of the conversation left the three in an awkward silence. After a few minutes,

Arthur arrived, understandably curious as to why they were all there fifteen minutes early. Alfred shrugged it off, and sped into the auditorium.

"I didn't get the message," Natalia explained.

Arthur was visibly confused, but he didn't question it. He went to his spot in the fourth row and sat down. Soon, more and more people trickled in.

After a few minutes, Arthur stood, as if to announce something, but was cut off by the door bursting open.

"Bonjour, mes amis. The Bad Touch Trio has arrived!"

**Francis' P.O.V.**

"What the bloody hell!?" Arthur shouted, "Why are you here!"

"I believe I'm wanted here," Gil interjected sarcastically.

Arthur glared at Gil, then turned his attention back to Francis, "You," he said, pointing directly to Francis, "Why are you here?"

Francis smirked, "I am here for the play, of course."

"You're not _in_ the damn play."

"I know," Francis laughed.

"Then you shouldn't be here!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Mais, Arthur!" Francis mocked offence, clutching a hand over his heart, "Peut-être que je veux être ici!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I haven't a damn clue what you're saying."

"Basically, I'm not going to leave, because mes meillieurs amis are here. I'm going to watch them, show them my undying support for them," Francis leaned back dramatically, placing the back of his hand to his forehead, "Besides, what would I do without them! I would be so alone and-"

Arthur put a hand to his forehead and let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine. If you promise shut the hell up, you can stay."

"Oh, thank you Arthur! You-"

"Cut the theatrics and sit the fuck down."

"But this is the theatre!"

"Like I said you're not in the cast."

"Why, Arthur! How you hurt me!" Francis gasped.

Arthur, clearly having had enough already, sat down while clearing his throat, "Is everyone here?" He asked, now making special effort to ignore Francis.

Quiet murmurs of confirmation filled the room.

"Okay, it's just going to be a read-through today. So, Kaoru, please start us off."

Kaoru nodded. Clearing his throat, he began, "Two households alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene," Francis was impressed by how well Kaoru was reading it, he wasn't monotone (surprisingly), yet he wasn't over-doing it, "From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."

As Kaoru continued, Francis couldn't help but notice how focused Arthur was. His eyes were trained on Kaoru, he looked as if had everything else in the world tuned out, and as if the single most important thing in existence at that moment was listening to every word Kaoru spoke.

Once Kaoru finished his spiel, Arthur wrote on a page attached to his clipboard at lightning speed. Out of curiosity, Francis approached him, settling himself in the seat next to his.

Visibly annoyed, Arthur glowered up at Francis, "What the hell did I tell you?" He spoke in a whisper-like manner, but the indignance in voice wasn't lost.

"You said if I promised to shut the hell up, I could stay," he paused, "and if you recall, I didn't promise anything."

Francis went to peek over Arthur's shoulder to read what he had written, earning himself a hard shove, nearly knocking him out of the seat, "Keep your damn distance, frog. I need to take notes."

Francis raised his hands in defence, but still set himself nearby, one seat separating the two.

Suddenly, Francis realized that everyone had stopped reading in favour of watching the (most likely hilarious looking) exchange.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Carry on."

Toris poked Feliks, who looked uncharacteristically apathetic, and urged him to say his line.

Feliks sighed loudly and with purpose, then turned his head melodramatically so he was facing Arthur, lifting his script to his face, "Gregory, like, on my word, we'll not carry coals," Feliks conveyed without emotion, then he muttered, "Whatever the hell that means,"

"No, for then we'd be colliers," Toris returned somewhat nervously.

"I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw," Feliks continued, over punctuating every word.

Francis watched with fascination as they continued their back-and-forth, Feliks actually having to put effort into sounding flat.

Francis noted that as other people joined in the scene, Feliks' mood didn't seem to improve. In fact, it seemed to deteriorate even further.

Once the scene was done, Feliks got up in a huff and plopped down in the front row, Toris situating himself next to him.

As the scene continued, Arthur had slipped back into his perfectly focused state, writing things down faster than Francis thought humanly possible.

Francis watched the rest of the practise play out, taking note of a lack of...something. Sure, it was only their first practise, but most of them seemed in some way robotic, or even disinterested. It needed something to sway from tradition, to make it memorable and interesting, because God knows Arthur wasn't going to change anything...

As Francis thought about it more and more, the beginnings of plan sparked in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I had terrible writers' block for a week after the last chapter was posted. Ugh. Well, here it is now. **

**Also, originally this chapter was going to have quite a bit more going on, so next chapter is going to pick up (somewhere close to) where we left off. **

**Translations:**

**Bonjour, mes amis - Hello, my friends **

**Mais, Arthur! Peut-être je veux être ici! - But, Arthur! Maybe I want to be here!**

**Mes meilluers amis - My best friends**


End file.
